The Revenge of Tootsie
The 41th episode of the series and the 20th episode of Season 2. Tootsie returns in this episode (as well as still having powers) and attacks The PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys for revenge Plot The episode starts with The Girls at school, talking to Boomer. Buttercup and Butchare arm wrestling. Blossom and Brick are reading. When back at class the teacher mentions about a new student. Then henchmen appear in introuducing: Tootsie. This shocks The Girls and The Boys, as Tootsie heads towards them. Tootsie says since she is new, she promises the teacher that she'll be nice as she gives an evil grin towards The PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys. After class, as the class goes off to lunch, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bommer, Brick, and Butch warns the teacher that Tootsie is evil and a spoil brat, but the teacher dismisses them not believing the fact that Tootsie is spoil, since she is new. At lunch, as Tootsie is at the popular table of the room, The Powerpuff Girls and the rowdyruff boys wonder if Tootsie has changed. Suddenly, a letter is throw towards Bubbles. As Bubbles opens the note, it says “i think the Lunchroom Montior is a big fat jerk!” Bubbles wonders what is even means, until one of the teacher take it from her, and reads it. Angerily, the teachers ban Bubbles from cheerleading practice for a week, much to Bubbles dismay. Blossom, Buttercup, brick, boomer, and butch see Tootsie as she grins at them. At recess, Buttercup is playing dodgeball, with the boys outside. But when caughten the ball, she accidentally throws the ball at the teacher, revealing it to be a waterballoon instead of a regular ball. The teacher banns it from soccer practice tomorrow, much to Buttercup disappointment. Tootsie evilly smiles ad Buttercup walks away. Meanwhile, with Blossom, she is at Science Lab. As the teacher, begins to sit down in his chair, he sits on a tack. He angerly asks who put a tack in his chair. Tootsie says it was Blossom, who lies by saying she seen her do it. Blossom angerly denies, it wasn't her, but the teacher says she'll have I.S.S. dentition for the rest of the week, much to Blossom's shock. Blossom watches as Tootsie sussfully smiles at her. In the main classroom, The PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys conplain to the teacher that Tootsie got them in trouble on purpose, but the teacher angerly dismisses them to their seats. As teacher sits down, she gets hit by red paint, who she blames on the PPGS for it. The PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys tries to convince the teacher it wasn't them but it was Tootsie. Tootsie denies it, as she raises her hand, revealing red paint all over her hands. The teacher seeing it was Tootsie, aplogizes to them, and punishes Tootsie. Tootsie, furious, reveals her power, and says to her word if the PowerPuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys aren't punish, them she'll destroy them herself, as she changes her outfit to black. Tootsie then determinely tries to destroy The Powerpuff Girls and the RowdyRuff Boys. But ends up defeated by Blossom in the end, as Tootsie cries in humiliation. She is then sent to jail once more. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2